Ruby Rose, Winning Streak
by RandommDude
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.
1. Chapter 1: Ruby vs Nora

**Ruby Rose, Winning Streak**

**Chapter 1: Ruby vs Nora**

"Ruby Rose vs Nora Valkyrie. Begin!"

Keeping her distance, Ruby fired with her weapon on its rifle mode. Nora countered with the firing of her grenades toward Ruby's position as she charged to close the distance, however, her disadvantage became apparent when Ruby used her superior speed and range to kite her around the arena, taking out large chunks of aura thanks to her beloved high-caliber sniper.

Quickly realizing she was running in circles trying to close the gap between the speedster and herself, Nora changed tactics, dropping into a squat, she then jumped high into the air, almost reaching the ceiling and shot her barrage of grenades across the entire arena.

Of course, not literally the entire stage, she didn't have that kind of fire power….Yet.

In any case, the prodigy simply responded by pressing the brakes, staying at one position and quickly shooting the grenades raining down on her out of the air.

The attack served its purpose though, with the pink smoke blocking her vision, Nora quickly dived towards her, bursting from the cloud, electricity running through her body, she swung her hammer in a horizontal arc, aiming for Ruby's side. Still having her rifle aimed towards its previous shot, Ruby pulled the trigger, blasting Nora point-blank on the chest, though only killing a fraction of her current momentum, the warrior charged on.

The recoil of the shot got Ruby out of the attack's range as she sailed through the air, aided by force of Nora's strike, she landed softly near the edge of the ring, boots skidding across the dirt as she came to a stop.

Finally unfurling her scythe, Ruby's eyes shone with quiet determination, her lips curving up into a small smile.

And then, she was off like a bullet.

Using her semblance, she closed the gap between her and Nora in less than a second, flying past her, with her scythe's blunt end stroke Nora's torso, shattering her aura, and sending her towards the edge of the ring. Digging her scythe into the ground, Ruby killed the rest of her momentum flipping onto Crescent Rose's shaft, cape billowing behind her, standing victorious, the audience clapping and cheering. Glynda called the match, signifying the beginning of her winning streak here at Beacon.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby vs Yang

**Chapter 2: Ruby vs Yang**

Ruby leveled her rifle, having loaded gravity dust rounds onto her weapon, bent her knees, and waited for the signal.

Yang got herself into a running position, face contorted in anticipation and excitement as she waited for the fighting to start.

"Ruby Rose vs Yang Xiao Long. Begin!"

Yang immediately made to close the distance, using the explosions and recoil of her weapon to launch herself forward. Ruby didn't seem to react to the rapidly approaching comet that was her sister, staying in a relaxed posture, giving nothing away.

Sensing something wasn't right, Yang forewent her original course leading to a straight forward punch, instead she shot downwards with both arms, flying upwards, and then, taking a page from Ruby's book, began spinning, releasing an upshot every time her guns aligned her with Ruby's position, speeding up her descent and shifting into an ax kick once she was in range. Her sister still in her starting position, still in that relaxed demeanor, now even sporting a smile similar to one neapolitan colored woman. Seeing that, Yang's vision turned red.

Sidestepping the attack, Ruby jumped, flipping until she was vertical to the ground, right above Yang's head, which was right below the barrel of her gun, and pulled the trigger.

Reaching the peak of her upward launch, the prodigy then, with a with a shot of her weapon and burst from her semblance, dived down headfirst, increasing her speed with every shot. Flipping herself at the last moment, she struck her sister's head feetfirst, burying her further onto the ground, and shattering her aura.

Now on top of Yang's head, she was declared the winner, receiving an uproar from the crowd, and a suggestion of trying to avoid strike to the heads and delivering embarrassing defeats to her fellow opponents.


	3. Chapter 2: Ruby vs Yang (Remake)

**A/N: As is stated, this is a second version of how I could've seen the fight going. **

**After all, if you're doing a whole fic dedicated to fighting scenes, might as well make sure to polish them a bit. Even if I am doing this more for my own satisfaction, I would rather not litter across the site with braindead chapters.**

**Though I would've preferred more constructive criticism, the guy who called the second chapter 'shit' did make me do a double-take that lead me to write this.**

**I just hope this doesn't encourage the sending of insults through the reviews. **

**Anyway, since there are those that still liked the original second chapter, I chose against removing it. However, as long as canon is concerned, this is the one you should keep in mind. Even if there's not much of a plot in this 'story' you should keep in mind.**

**Chapter 2 (Remake): Ruby vs Yang**

Ruby leveled her rifle, having loaded gravity dust rounds onto her weapon, bent her knees, and waited for the signal.

Yang got herself into a running position, face contorted in anticipation and excitement as she waited for the fighting to begin.

"Ruby Rose vs Yang Xiao Long. Begin!"

Yang immediately made to close the distance, using explosions and recoil of her weapon to launch herself forward. Ruby didn't seem to react to the rapidly approaching comet that was her sister, staying in a relaxed posture, giving nothing away.

Sensing something wasn't right, Yang forewent her original course leading to a straight forward punch, she instead shot downwards with both arms, flying upwards, and then, taking a page from Ruby's book, began spinning, releasing an upshot every time her guns aligned her with Ruby's position, speeding up her descent and shifting into an ax kick once she was in range. Her sister still in her starting position, still in that relaxed demeanor, now even sporting a smile similar to one neapolitan colored woman, and seeing that, Yang's vision turned red.

Sidestepping the attack, Ruby jumped, flipping until she was vertical to the ground, right above Yang's head, which was right below the barrel of her gun, and pulled the trigger.

Reaching the peak of her upward launch, the prodigy then, with a shot of her weapon and burst from her semblance, dived down headfirst, increasing her speed with every shot. Flipping herself at the last moment, she struck for her sister's head feetfirst.

Yang managed to block with a shot, the explosion killing her sister's speed, and in a quick motion, she made to grab her leg and slammed her into the ground. Without giving her chance to get her bearings, Yang continued slamming Ruby left and right in quick succession, driving her aura to its halfway mark.

Fighting through the pain, Ruby managed to shift her weapon to its scythe form and lashed out, striking Yang's head with the blunt end of her scythe. This only served to be fuel for her semblance though, as she tightened her grip on the ankle and slammed her quicker and stronger than before.

Thinking quick, Ruby used the force of the next slam and the recoil of the gravity dust enhanced shot to lodge the blade of her scythe deep into the ground. Keeping a hold of the shaft, she made a sideways flip, taking Yang with her, inversing their roles as she crashed into the ground next to Crescent Rose's buried blade.

Making a quick recovery, Yang rolled, getting behind Ruby she popped up and made to strike the back of her head.

Ducking below the right hook, Ruby made to sweep Yang's leg out. Using the momentum from the punch, Yang continued spinning as she twisted her body in the air aimed downwards towards her sister and let out her shot, enveloping the area in a fiery blast.

As the explosion dissipated only burned rose petals where seen were her sister once was. Standing across the stage, Ruby's demeanor had gained a more excited energy, though maintaining a determined glance as she got herself into a running position. Yang reloaded and mirrored her sister, more relaxed now that Crescent was buried deep into the ground, with a confident smirk, knowing that no matter how much of a prodigy her sister was, she was no match for her in unarmed combat.

Everyone now was expecting for Ruby too, though valiantly, eventually be defeated by the stronger of the two. Yang was second only to Phyrra after all.

Ignoring any possibility for failure, Ruby made to grab a gravity and air dust crystals out and crushed them. Then surging her aura and semblance across her body, Ruby was enveloped by red and black swirls, the wind shifting every which way around her area.

Concentrating the energy onto a single point behind her, she telegraphed her maneuver and went off in a burst of speed. Spinning so rapidly she became a red drill, focusing the wind into a single piercing point at the tip.

Having closed the gap in a blink, Ruby crashed into Yang's sternum, drilling into her as the latter folded from the force driving her to the ring's barrier in a constant surge of damage.

If Yang had been able to bear through the pain, she would've probably had delivered her strongest semblance enhanced attack yet. But as it was, she wasn't given the opportunity.

Not a second after Yang's aura shattered, had to stop the drilling of red menace with her semblance, lest she pierced a hole through her own sister.

Declared the winner, though this time the audience was more subdued in their reactions, shocked that the petite girl had the skill to use dust to create such a devastating attack. And terrified that if not for Goodwitch's intervention, Yang would've found herself with a void in her stomach.

As it was, Ruby had managed to add a second win to her one other. Though she was given detention for use of lethal force and a meeting with the headmaster about that last attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby vs Weiss

Activating her glyphs, Weiss became a white blur as she skated over the battlefield, dancing away from the clockwork like barrage from CR.

Trying to get some damage in before she closed the distance, Ruby attempted to predict Weiss's position. However each attempt was deftly dodged by well-placed propulsion glyphs that abruptly interrupted the flow of her advance but allowed her to make last seconds adjustments to her trajectory.

In her focus Ruby failed to notice Weiss's closeness until she was almost in CRs range, rapier aimed at her chest.

In panic the reaper made to hop back a step with her semblance only to lose her balance as her foot met a cold surface.

Smiling with pride, Weiss manifested one glyph around Myrtenaster, suddenly doubling its speed to strike a second before Ruby met the floor. Except that her sword met only with air and pain suddenly manifested in her gut as she continued her original trajectory as she stumbled, she saw a brief glimpse of Ruby crouching a few feet away, aiming for another shot.

Letting herself fall, Weiss avoided a shot to the head, switching to wind dust, the heiress sent a piercing strike, using the force of the attack to regain her balance, as she manifested a glyph to glide once again over the battlefield.

Doing a quick recovery from the wind strike, Ruby unfurled CR to its scythe-sniper mode, placing it behind her, she concentrated on moderating the output of her semblance, extending her aura throughout her body, exte- Clang!

Ruby suddenly found herself blocking a flurry of jabs from all around her!

Surrounded by glyphs, she spinned her scythe around for all she was worth. Regardless she still received nick and jabs from the precise weapon, it having an advantage over the unwieldly scythe when on the offense.

However, the reverse was also true.

Pulling the trigger in conjunction with every swing, her weapon became black and red blur all around her, making her blocks and parries more jarring to Weiss as she struggled to not be detracted from her predetermined course.

Gritting her teeth as her finisher technique put a strain on her body and consequently her aura as well, Weiss turned chambers to gravity dust and surrounded her weapon with a black glyph.

The next strike stopped Ruby's momentum to a dead stop and made her crouch simply to withstand the power behind the attack.

Both of them stood at a standstill, both having exerted themselves by their respective techniques, but the lull of battle was brief.

Manifesting her time dilation, Weiss struck and pierced Ruby's chest but instead of blood, there was a rose?!

Turning around faster than the eye can see, she was met with the barrel of a gun.

"Miss Rose that's enough! You've won the match and I'd rather not have to take another student to the infirmary."

Sending an apologetic expression to Glynda, Ruby collapsed her weapon and placed it on its holster.

"Sorry Ms. Goodwitch, just got caught up in the moment!" She knocked her head in a silly gesture, contrasting deeply with the focused eyes she possessed during the entire match.

Seeming to ignore the reply, she continued, "Regardless of your lack of hesitance, you've seemed to have improved your skill with your weapon to an impressive degree. However! You have also spaced out at various points during your fight, and while you've handled the consequences well enough, I would recommend keeping a broader approach, especially since you're the leader of your team."

Then Glynda turned her attention to Weiss who had recovered from her defeat, "Miss Schnee, to you I would suggest not to commit to a battle ending technique just after one blow, if you simply had done a more appropriate amount of damage, then you would have had the opportunity secure a more decisive victory. For now, that's all I have to say. Class dismissed!"

**000000000&000000000**

**A/N: Can ignore if you wish**

**For how short this was it certainly took a lot of time heh? Maybe I should change my url to DisappointingLoser? Kidding, the reason it's so short is bc I usually only get the desire to write for a short period of time and its mainly random, I also used some time to think on how to give this thing a plot, which it loosely has? But I decided to let this serve its original purpose as a fighting scene idea dump.**

**Which means I can change the setting and enemies as I please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And no, I didn't change the settings nor the roster of enemies. Will do that after I exahust this format.**

**00000000&0000000**

"Ruby Rose vs Blake Belladona, Begin!"

Concentrating, Ruby worked on moderating her semblance's output as Blake made her swift approach. Coming to a level in which she could feel herself lighten, she unfurled her scythe and deflected Gambol Shroud's barrage of bullets.

Switching it to kusarigama mode, Blake timed her firing of bullets as to successfully wrap around Crescent Rose's spinning form, succeeding in pulling her towards her target.

Collapsing her scythe down to its rifle form, the ribbon torn. Rolling with it, the faunus had already succeeded in getting close to the reaper. Deflecting a bullet with her sheath, she fired back. Spinning in place Ruby managed to narrowly avoid her shots as she shot back, and continued her motion.

Blocking once again with her sheathe, she was already upon the spinning top and went low, aiming for her shins. Aiming downwards and hopping away from the attack, Ruby switched to her scythe and delivered a downwards strike towards Blake's low form.

Displacing herself with a shadow, the scythe embedded itself sideward to the floor, as Blake flipped unto its shaft and attacked the airborne form of Ruby. Swinging herself to the left, she avoided the blade, coming back around she connected a kick to Blakes's side.

Which turned out to be a shadow as she faced through it, the haze obscuring her vision, Ruby relied on muscle memory to keep moving. Twirling herself around, she came to flip backward to the shaft's end, unbedding it, promptly caught it and brought it around to defend against Blake's retaliation.

Sweeping CR from the ground up, Ruby was able to interrupt the influx of attacks, pulling the trigger to capitulate, she spun and slashed across Blake's abdomen.

Cartwheeling back under the attack, the Faunus used her semblance to displace herself and bringing her once again close enough to slice at her leader's aura. She managed to avoid the attack with a backward burst of her semblance, but the aura slash that came with it blindsided her as it depleted her aura.

Replying tout-for-tat Ruby spun and delivered a smaller, but much faster aura slash towards Blake. In any case, the ex-fang still proved to be as elusive as ever as she evaded the attack

But the reaper was not done, the aura slashes continued to come, every time getting faster and more numerous, coming from all angles as Blake worked her blades furiously to defend from what now seemed to be multiple scythes aiming for her legs, arms, torso, head and everything in between.

Inevitably, despite her prodigious reflexes and reaction times, as well as the aid of her semblance, without Weiss's Haste glyph, blocking every single one was a pipe dream, more so because Ruby used her bullet-enhancing-swing technique to add to the already fast pace of the aura slashes.

Blake was hit, and the slight delay the pain caused was enough for the rest to get past her guard, one after another chipping away at her aura, each coming semi-simultaneously, not letting her regain her bearings. The flood of attacks was enough to drive her aura meter to the red, by which the match was called in favor of Ruby's victory.


End file.
